


Show Them All

by railise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Gwen accidentally get very drunk, and Morgana ruminates about the possibilities of being queen.  S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Them All

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** upside down, inside out

Gwen clung to the floor, willing it to stop spinning as she tried desperately not to fall off. Nearby, Morgana was sprawled across the foot of her bed.

"...and moreover," Morgana was declaring, her voice slurred, "I wouldn't want to be queen of dumb old Calemot-- _Ca-me-lot_ , anyway. I'm insulted that anyone'd even THINK I'd want that kind of mess on my head, cleaning up after Uther's mistakes..."

Normally, Gwen would be trying to calm Morgana down from her tirade, but right now, it was all she could do to groan in acknowledgment. Whatever it was that Morgana had pilfered from what they thought was the knights' wine store certainly was not, in fact, wine. It had not tasted like wine, but Morgana had insisted it must be, because the knights were not supposed to keep anything else in their stores. Perhaps, she had suggested, it was a special kind from a far-off land. Gwen was beginning to suspect it was magic, the way the earth was trying to tip her off it right now. And, all because they had overheard one knight say to another that he was relieved Uther was not pushing a match between Morgana and Arthur. Gwen still did not know why that had set Morgana off as much as it had, but it had, and Morgana felt that stealing one of the knight's finest wines would be a good revenge.

"...although, I _could_ show 'em all how it's done," Morgana continued. "Be the best queen Camelot's ever seen. But, I'd rather tell Uther I've got magic than marry Arthur, of all people--"

"Tell Uther what?" Gwen managed to ask, feeling lucky that it was only words leaving her mouth.

Morgana apparently did not hear her. "--but, if there were any other way, any way at all, I just might do it. Queen of Camelot,” she snorted. “Well, if I _were_ to somehow become queen, you can wager I'd deal with those knights pretty quickly. Gossiping about me behind my back... well, when I was behind their backs, anyway.”

“'Not really gossip,” Gwen tried. It would seem that three words was as much as she could handle in one go.

“Close enough. They were talking about me, Gwen, and I don't like that. Them and their smug _opinions_ about my life. As if they know what it's like to be a lady. Boring's what it is. I'm brushing my hair, and they're fighting for things. And making opinions. Opinions about me.”

It seemed to Gwen that there was a point she could make here, something about their opinion regarding her and Arthur aligning with Morgana's own, but everything was too spinny for her to be able to figure out how to say it.

“Wonder what Arthur'd say if he knew his knights were talking about him, too,” Morgana mused.

Gwen mumbled noncommittally. If Morgana even suggested they try to find him, she would have to find him alone. Gwen was not letting go of this rug.

Fortunately, Morgana seemed no more inclined to move, and answered her own question. “He prob'ly doesn't care. Doesn't care 'bout anything but himself and his stupid knights and swords and all.”

Right then, Gwen only cared about stillness, and wished she could have some.

Morgana was quiet for a moment, then said ominously, “I don't feel so good... 'sall Arthur's fault...”

That did not sound quite right to Gwen, but she was hardly about to argue. Or talk, at all.

“...Arthur's fault,” Morgana repeated certainly.

“What's my fault?” Arthur, sounding unimpressed, walked in, giving Gwen a curious look as he did.

“Everything!” Morgana declared, sitting up so suddenly that she had to steady herself. Arthur moved to give her a hand, but Gwen's prone form was in his way.

With a little frown, Arthur leaned over and snagged the near-empty bottle that was on the table nearby. He gave it a sniff and raised an eyebrow. “Where did you get whisky?”

Morgana flung out a hand, for no apparent reason. “It's s'posed to be wine.”

“Thought not,” Gwen muttered into the rug.

Grinning a little, Arthur went to stand between them. “Morgana, you should sleep before you say anything you'll regret.”

“Stupid knights,” Morgana complained, as she crawled up onto her pillow.

Both of Arthur's eyebrows went up that time. “Right. Make sure you sleep on your side.” He then went to lift Gwen up, who whimpered a little and, without the rug to hold onto, latched onto him like a burr. “Let's get you home, where you can sleep on _your_ side, too.”

As they were walking out the door, Morgana called, “I'll show everybody! I'll be queen one day!”

Arthur shook his head. “Perish the thought.”


End file.
